Twins
by Happy Wild One
Summary: Le feu bouillonne. "Dis, tu crois qu'on en a aussi, des parents ?" Innocente question traçant le long et sinueux chemin vers leur passé, leurs origines. Natsu bouillonne. Désormais, il est déterminé à soulever le voile noir qui l'empêche de voir clair : il part à la recherche de ses parents biologiques. Mais à quel prix ?... NaLu, GreyJu, GaLe, GerZa. Présence d'OC, anti Mary-Sue
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous ! Happy Wild One, pour vous servir ! C'est la première fois que je poste sur ce site, j'espère que ma fiction plaira. C'est un projet qui me tiens vraiment à cœur, alors donnez moi vos avis, positifs ou négatifs, du moment que ce soit constructifs. (marre des -ifs en fin de phrase là ._.) Merci d'avoir cliqué sur cette fiction et bonne lecture ! :3**

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à notre vénéré Mashima-sensei, à part Aïssa-chan, Leviathan, plus deux trois vilains méchants... Snif... Quelqu'un sait si Mashima-snsei prend des stagiaires ? TT_TT

* * *

•_**Twins• **_

**Prologue :**

La grande forêt du Nord était plongée dans la nuit. La brise nocturne chantait sa douce et fraîche mélodie dans le ciel étoilé, pour aller s'évanouir sur les cimes des immenses arbres qui peuplaient la forêt. Non loin de là, un lac miroitait l'astre blanc qui inondait le paysage d'une pâle lumière, faisant acquérir aux arbres des ombres à l'aspect effrayant. Le silence régnait en maître sur ce doux royaume enchanté qu'était la forêt. Au loin, on apercevait la cime du Mont Hakobe et l'éternelle tempête qui y faisait rage, chaque jour, chaque nuit. Parfois entendait-on un vague bruissement de feuilles, un craquement de branche, un petit cri d'oiseau. Preuve que les animaux y avait bâti leur empire. Dans ce monde sauvage, deux silhouettes avançaient à grands pas entre les sapins, nullement effrayées de l'aspect fantomatique du lieu. Leur dos légèrement voûté et leur allure quelque peu traînante témoignait du fait qu'elles devaient marcher depuis un bon moment déjà.

- Eh, le débris... fit une voix féminine d'un air las, brisant le parfait silence.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ? Répondit une voix d'homme apparemment blasé.

- J'ai faim.

L'homme se retourna et fixa la jeune fille d'un œil menaçant.

- Redit moi encore une fois que tu as faim et je te fais bouffer ton baluchon. Tu te rends compte que tu as déjà avalé la moitié des vivres à toi toute seule ?

Une nuée de petits oiseaux aux plumes bleues prit peur à l'écoute de la voix caverneuse de l'homme et s'envola dans le ciel noir moucheté d'étoiles.

- Mais Guildartz ! Se plaignit la gamine, ça fait des heures qu'on marche ! En plus tu ne m'a toujours pas dit où on allait !

Le dénommé Guildartz se remit en marche, laissant la jeune fille frustrée de n'avoir eu ni sa réponse, ni son repas.

- Tu m'écoutes quand j'te parle le vioque ?!

Guildartz ne releva pas l'insulte. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait voulu emmener cette «emmerdeuse» comme il lui plaisait de l'appeler avec lui, alors il n'avait plus qu'à assumer. N'empêche que son tempérament, d'ordinaire calme et profondément concentré lorsqu'il était en mission, était mis à rude épreuve à cause de cette gamine qui braillait sans cesse. « Pire qu'une nichée de poussins affamés », pensa-t-il. Et une nichée de poussins affamés, ça faisait un bruit monstre. Il soupira.

Il continua d'avancer, ignorant les menaces de mort toutes plus originales les unes que les autres proliférant dans son dos. Puis, un miracle selon lui, la demoiselle se tut. Pendant un quart d'heure, ce fut le silence total entre eux deux. On entendait que leurs pieds foulant la terre rocailleuse de la forêt et les ululements d'une chouette non loin de là. Ce silence était reposant et permit à Guildartz d'atténuer l'envie de bâillonner et d'assommer la jeune fille qui l'animait depuis un petit moment. Il lui tardait tellement de revoir ses amis, chez lui. Ils passèrent devant un chêne immense probablement millénaire, au tronc poreux et creusé par les forces naturelles. De petits yeux rouges clignaient entre les racines apparentes, et de temps à autre, des couinements sonores se faisaient entendre. Ces bestioles ne devaient pas être plus grosses que des rats.

Guildartz laissa ses yeux vagabonder entre les racines, tentant d'apercevoir quelque chose ; les rats semblaient faire la fête tous ensemble. En se concentrant et aidé par les rayons de lune, il put apercevoir une centaine de rats qui fourmillaient dans le tronc, et non loin de là, des petits nouveaux-nés ou des souriceaux déjà bien développés. Les rats au milieu avaient l'air de danser au rythme d'une musique inaudible pour les hommes. Un rat plus gros que les autres, se tenait à l'écart du chahut, en hauteur, observant les rats dansants d'un œil bienveillant ( oui, les rats peuvent être bienveillants. ).Deux rongeurs assez hardis se battaient au centre de la scène, entraînant tous leurs camarades avec eux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient stoppés par un autre rat jusque-là calme. Guildartz fixait la scène d'un air ébahi. « Même les créatures de la forêt passent leurs soirées comme nous ?! On est tombés bien bas... » pensa-t-il. Il ferma les yeux et esquissa un petit sourire. Il lui tardait tant de rentrer à la maison...

Il se remit à fixer les rongeurs. Soudain, un mouvement attira son attention. L'une des petites créatures magiques déboula dans l'arbre, une sorte de mulot dans la gueule, et le donna à trois bestioles -probablement ses petits- qui dévorèrent le rongeur avec avidité. La jeune fille, jusque là silencieuse et immobile, s'approcha la bave à la bouche, tentée de leur arracher leur repas et de l'avaler tout rond. Elle se retint néanmoins en humant l'odeur pestilentielle du cadavre, avec une grimace de dégoût attachée au visage. Son ventre, par contre, continua de grogner, et elle toisa son compagnon de route, toujours en train d'admirer la scène, d'un œil sombre et visiblement mécontent.

- J'ai faim.

Pas de réponse.

- J'ai dit : J'AI FAIM.

Toujours pas de réponse. L'énervement s'empara de la jeune fille.

- GUILDARTZ CLIVE T'AS INTÉRÊT A M'ÉCOUTER JE DÉTESTE ÊTRE IGNORÉE !

La voix aiguë de la fille et un couinement vif, sans doute poussé par un renard, arracha Guildartz de sa douce rêverie. Il se tourna vers la cause de ce tapage.

- Tu m'emmerde, Aïssa.

- Comment ça je t'emmerde ? C'est pas une façon de me parler !

- Je te parle comme je veux, sale mioche. Au fait, tu voulais quoi déjà ? Fit-il d'un air narquois.

- TU VEUX TE BATTRE ?!

Guildartz éclata de rire devant la tête que tirait sa petite protégée. Il se remit en route, sachant pertinemment que ça allait la mettre en colère plus encore.

La dénommée Aïssa préféra jouer la carte de la gamine capricieuse. Malicieuse, elle attendit que le silence retombe et prit une voix haut perchée.

- J'ai faim.

L'homme soupira, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

- J'ai soif.

Deuxième soupir. Aïssa ria intérieurement. Elle était sur la bonne voie, se dit-elle en souriant.

- J'suis fatiguée.

Aïssa vit les doigts de son compagnon se crisper. De mieux en mieux.

- J'ai mal aux pieds.

Grognement. Aïssa pouffait. Détail qui n'échappa pas à Guildartz.

- C'est quand qu'on arri-

- MAIS TU VAS LA METTRE EN VEILLEUSE ?!

La jeune fille éclata de rire.

- Pas tant qu'on aura pas mangé.

L'homme céda. Il lui intima de se taire et de le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le grand lac. Ravie, Aïssa obéit docilement. Ils marchèrent environ dix minutes, dix minutes sans aucune prise de paroles ou de caprices avant d'arriver devant l'étendue d'eau douce. Aïssa couru vers le lac, laissant le feu de camp aux bons soins de l'homme. Elle fixa l'onde opaline d'un air émerveillé. Le ciel se dédoublait dans l'eau claire et sans remous, comme si le firmament existait aussi sur la terre. Un banc de minuscules poissons volants bondit lestement au dessus de la surface du miroir d'eau et s'avança vers Aïssa, qui accueilli un des poissons dans le creux de sa main d'un regard attendri avant de le laisser rejoindre son banc. Son regard pétillant se fit soudainement plus doux.

Elle s'accroupit et plongea une main dans l'eau glacée, contemplant son double qui était apparu dans la surface transparente du lac. Les rayons de la parfaite pleine lune éclairaient sa chevelure émeraude, comme une feuille de menthe dans la neige fraîche, et jouaient avec la teinte onyx de ses prunelles. Son visage se teinta d'un air nostalgique.

- Je te retrouverais, je te le promets... murmura-t-elle.

Guildartz sourit devant cet air de déjà vu. Décidément, elle _lui_ ressemblait beaucoup...

- Aïssa, vient allumer le feu de camp.

- J'arrive.

A contrecœur, elle se releva, essuyant sa main contre le short qu'elle portait.

Elle s'approcha du tas de brindilles assez conséquent que Guildartz avaient ramassées en un temps record, ferma les yeux, et se concentra. Une sorte de bulle se forma autour du tas de bois, sous l'œil observateur de Guildartz. Il l'avait déjà vu mettre cette technique à l'œuvre plusieurs fois, mais il ne se lassait jamais de voir comment une jeune fille déjouait avec autant de facilité les lois de la physique. Aïssa tendit la main vers la bulle, et ferma brusquement son poing. Aussitôt, une énorme goutte d'eau sortit de la bulle et le tas de brindilles s'embrasa.

- Toujours aussi efficace, j'adore cette technique. sourit Guildartz.

- Ça doit quand même être vachement plus pratique d'être un mage de feu plus ce genre de truc. Mais bon, elle est cool ma magie, non ?

- Ouais, c'est vrai.

Guildartz savait d'expérience que quiconque se moquait du pouvoir étrange de sa protégée finissait les poumons remplis d'eau à quatre-vingts pour-cent. Il en gardait d'ailleurs un très mauvais souvenir. Il grimaça à cette mésaventure. Guildartz se saisi du sac qu'il transportait jusque là et en sortit deux morceaux d'un balkan des forêts qu'il avait accidentellement tué sur le chemin, et les balança à même le feu en secouant les braises ardentes à l'aide d'un bout de bois.

- Maintenant Guildartz, tu vas peut-être me dire à quoi tu rêvassait tout à l'heure, à regarder ces bestioles bizarres.

Surpris de sa demande, Guildartz ferma les yeux et sourit. Il leur trouvait de plus en plus de points communs.

- Je pensais à ma famille. A ma fille, à mon père,et à mes amis.

- Tu m'emmènes les voir, c'est ça ?

- Ouais. Il faut que tu les vois. Je te présenterais quelqu'un qui va te surprendre.

Gildartz fixait le feu de camp d'un air paisible. Aïssa le regarda longuement, tenant de sonder la moindre émotion de l'homme. Puis, elle se concentra sur son repas. Lassée d'attendre qu'il cuise, elle se saisi d'un des morceaux de viande et croqua dedans avec appétit. Puis, elle eu comme une illumination. Elle attrapa son baluchon, le secoua un peu et murmura :

- Eh, Lutti, le dîner est servi.

Un grand bâillement se fit entendre. Une chatte sortit du baluchon. Pas n'importe quelle chatte, une chatte de couleur orange tirant vers le jaune, portant une petite robe bleu pâle s'accordant à merveille avec ses pupilles violettes. Elle ouvrit ses grands yeux fatigués et les frotta vigoureusement.

- Tu fais bien de me réveiller. Gaspiller la nourriture, ce n'est pas acceptable.

- Tu l'as dit, fit Aïssa la bouche pleine.

Aïssa détourna les yeux de son chat pour observer Guildartz.

- Et c'est qui ce quelqu'un ?

- Je veux te faire la surprise. Mais tu vas apprécier l'endroit, j'en suis sûr et certain. Tu pourrais même améliorer tes techniques de chasseur de dragon, ajouta-t-il d'un air complice.

- C'est vrai ? Trop cool ! Et après ça, on fera un combat, et je te battrais, tu verras !

- Mais oui, mais oui. C'est beau de rêver.

- Effectivement, tu voudras que ce soit un rêve quand je t'aurais battu, fit-elle en riant.

Puis elle se remit à manger, disant qu'elle devait reprendre des forces pour la fin du voyage, hurlant qu'elle allait botter le cul de toute personne se mettant en travers de son chemin.

Guildartz eu un soupir. Un petit sourire discret se peignit sur son visage fatigué par la route. Une nuit d'été, un dragon, un feu de camp, un gamin enthousiaste, impatient et aimant la vie, lui-même assis à contempler discrètement cette personne avec le regard d'un père pour son enfant... Tout cela lui était tellement familier...

C'est impossible qu'ils ne soient pas de la même famille ces deux-là...

* * *

**Voili voilou, à quoi ressemble mon mignon petit prologue. Qu'en pensez-vous ? :$ Revieeeeeeeeew reviewwwww reviewwwwww please ! TT^TT**

**#Happy Wild One**

**(PS : passez voir mon profil tant qu'à faire :3)**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Attente

**Bonjour chers lecteurounets. Voici le chapitre 1 de Twins ! Pas grand chose à dire, hein... Juste que j'aimerais bien avoir des avis :/ Même si vous êtes visiteurs, vous pouvez commenter j'crois. Alors lâchez vos avis please ! TT^TT**

_**Disclaimer : **_univers et persos (sauf Aïssa-chan, Leviathan et deux trois autres) à Mashima-sensei.

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Attente**_

« La prochaine fois que je dois faire une mission pour payer mon loyer, ça sera sans toi, Natsu ! Comment je vais faire maintenant, moi ?! ENCORE UNE FOIS, tout l'argent de la mission est parti dans les réparations de TES bêtises ! Va falloir te calmer ! »

Les jérémiades d'une jeune fille blonde résonnaient dans le hall de la gare de la grande ville de Magnolia. A ses côtés marchait un jeune homme aux curieux cheveux roses dressés en pics sur son crâne, qui avait l'air d'être passé sous le train qu'il venait de quitter. La jeune fille pressa le pas, une aura malfaisante faisant fuir les passants qui se trouvaient sur son chemin.

- Pas le choix, lâcha-t-elle, je vais devoir tout raconter à Erza.

- Nan, nan... tu me ferais pas ça quand même... bégaya le jeune homme, se redressant vivement, encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà.

- Je vais me gêner. Tu l'as bien mérité.

Son ami tomba brusquement dans les vapes, son âme voletant près de lui. La jeune fille attrapa l'âme et la remit dans le corps de Natsu d'un geste sec.

- Franchement... Je vois même pas pourquoi je continue de faire des missions avec lui... soupira-t-elle pour elle-même.

- Aye ! C'est parce-que tu l'aimes ! Cria un chat bleu sortit de nulle part.

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi sale matou ! Brailla la jeune fille dont les joues avaient pris une jolie teinte rosée.

- C'est beau l'amourrrrrrrrrrr ! repris de plus belle le chat bleu, en roulant les r de manière excessive.

- Attends que je t'attrape Happy ! Tu vas voir !

S'en suivit alors une course poursuite dans toute la gare où la jolie blonde essaya d'attraper le jeune chat qui volait, au grand dam de celle-ci. Après quelques minutes d'efforts exaltants, la demoiselle en fureur réussit à saisir la queue de l'animal et commença à lui tirer les moustaches sans vergogne.

- Alors ? J'espère que tu as mal ! Lança l'adolescente, un sourire sadique scotché sur les lèvres.

- Aye ! Lucy, tu es vraiment démoniaque ! Pleura le chaton. Natsu, aide moi !

Le jeune homme parut renaître, et s'avança en riant vers le fin duo.

- Ahahahaha ! Je te le fais pas dire, Happy ! Lucy est vraiment démoni-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un talon compensé vint s'écraser dans son visage. Il fit un superbe vol plané et s'écrasa dans un mur à quelques mètres de là.

- Franchement, il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Dire que j'envisageais de ne finalement rien dire à Erza, maintenant n'espère plus rien !

- Mais Lucyyyyyy !

La demoiselle l'ignora et se remit en route en maugréant à l'égard des deux compères qui l'accompagnait. Leur mission avait pourtant bien commencé. Elle était simple pour une fois. Dans le sens simple, c'était quelques dizaines de bandits à arrêter, et la bague magique sertie de pierres précieuses qu'ils avaient volée à récupérer. Les bandits était arrivés en charrettes dans le village où nos trois héros s'était arrêtés pour la nuit, et s'étaient mis à tyranniser les habitants. Natsu, évidement, s'était «enflammé» au quart de tour et s'était mis dans l'idée de défoncer tous les brigands, et d'en finir avec cette mission ennuyante. Lucy avait bien essayé de l'arrêter, mais c'était peine perdue. Il s'était déjà lancé tête baissée contre les bandits et les les mettait à terre un par un avec ses techniques de Dragon Slayer. Tout ce que la jeune fille avait pu faire, c'était se désoler devant tout ces dégâts, se demander comment elle pourrait soudoyer le client pour lui permettre de quand même obtenir la récompense, et songer à une torture adéquate pour faire comprendre à « l'autre bête de foire » que désobéir, c'était pas bien, surtout à elle.

La mission était bien payée, 210 000 jewels, de quoi payer trois mois pile de son loyer. Si elle était aussi bien payée, c'est parce-que les habitants du village ne pratiquaient pas la magie et ne connaissaient aucun moyen de défense adapté contre des brigands mages. Mages qui d'ailleurs n'avait eu absolument aucun effet contre les ardeurs du jeune mage de feu, qui en avait profité pour se dégourdir un peu, avait-il dit. Par dégourdir, c'était détruire les trois quarts du pauvre village. Au moins, la bague volée avait été rendue à son propriétaire grâce à Lucy qui avait profité de la panique chez les bandits pour fouiner dans toutes les charrettes et avait fini par dégoter l'objet enfermé dans une coffre à cadenas. Mais aucun cadenas ne résiste à Cancer, l'esprit de la constellation du cancer, que la jeune magicienne avait invoqué. Au moins, une partie de la mission avait été réussie. Au moins, grâce à ça, nos trois héros n'avaient pas été chassés du village à coups de fourche par les villageois furieux. Mais les 210 000 jewels tant convoités étaient restés au village pour couvrir les réparations. Sacré Natsu. Quand apprendra-t-il la délicatesse ? Probablement jamais. Il avait la délicatesse d'un mammouth de cinquante tonnes en furie.

C'est sur cette constatation que Lucy soupira une énième fois. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir le jeune chat sur le point d'éclater de rire en la regardant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?! Hurla la pauvre mage, les nerfs déjà à fleur de peau.

- Tu fais une tête qui fait très peur quand tu réfléchis ! Souffla le chaton entre ses pattes d'un air hilare.

- Ç 'en fut trop. Le pauvre chaton se prit un majestueux coup de poing et s'envola vers d'autres cieux en hurlant. Les passants se ré-écartèrent de la jeune fille, par peur des représailles. Natsu finissait de se remettre du coup de pied et s'approcha de Lucy, tout sourire.

- Allez, Luce, il déconnait. Tu le connais, depuis le temps ! Fit-il en offrant son éternel sourire d'imbécile heureux à sa partenaire, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

Face à une telle bouille d'enfant, Lucy ne put se retenir de sourire. C'était comme ça à chaque fois, le sourire de Natsu lui remontait le moral de manière presque magique. Happy, qui venait de revenir de son voyage à l'autre bout du ciel, s'approcha de Lucy en se frottant le bout du museau, l'air triste et vexé. La jolie blonde fronça les sourcils et prit le petit chat dans ses bras.

- Désolé, Happy. Pour me faire pardonner, je t'offre le meilleur poisson de chez le poissonnier quand on rentrera ce soir.

- Aye ! C'est le moins que tu puisses faire ! Tu m'as carrément cassé le nez ! Se plaignit le chaton

- Mais oui, mais oui, tout de suite les grands mots, répondit la constellationniste en haussant les épaules.

Ils se décidèrent enfin à sortir de la gare pour aller déposer les valises de la blonde dans son appartement et rentrer à la guilde. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils marchaient, ils entendaient une musique de fête et des rires provenant de quelques coins de rue. Une bande de gamins passa à côté d'eux en criant : «Allez on y va ! On va bien s'amuser !» La jeune fille les héla, intriguée par l'ambiance festive qui régnait dans les rues de la ville. Les gamins leur expliquèrent alors qu'une fête foraine s'était installée tout autour de l'arbre du parc Sola depuis leur départ. Natsu s'enfuit en direction de la fête au quart de tour, en hurlant des choses comme « A manger, à manger ! », bientôt suivi de son compagnon le chat au pelage bleu. Lucy, qui avait vu ses amis partir sans l'attendre, hurla sur les deux compères à travers les rues, sous le regard amusé des passants. Elle se mit à courir pour les rattraper, et arriva plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait prévu sur les lieux de la fête. Elle reprit difficilement sa respiration et mit sa main en visière sur son front pour mieux repérer ses deux amis, qu'elle ne tarda pas à identifier comme étant la source d'un vacarme assourdissant à quelques mètres de là. Natsu criait qu'il avait faim, qu'il allait tout dévorer, et tant qu'à faire, qu'il botterai le cul de Grey une bonne fois pour toutes quand il le reverrait. La mage aux clés en nage courut vers eux, toujours en traînant ses valises derrière elle.

- Bande d'idiots ! S'écria-t-elle essoufflée, alors que le mage de feu et le chaton la rejoignaient en riant. Vous auriez pu m'attendre ! Vous pouvez pas savoir comme c'est fatiguant de courir dans tout Magnolia avec ses valises !

- Ben t'avais qu'à les laisser à la gare, déclara le jeune homme, très naturel.

- CRÉTIN !

- Lucy, tu deviens vieille avant l'âge ? La taquina Happy. C'est vrai que tu as des cheveux blancs, n'empêche.

- J'vais te massacrer ! hurla Lucy.

- Allez, on s'en fout, on va profiter de la fête ! Cria Natsu en se tournant vers les stands.

- Eh, attends un peu !

Ils coururent en direction du cœur de la fête. En voyant les stands attirants et en sentant les odeurs alléchantes emplir leur narines, les trois mages se concertèrent brièvement du regard et d'un hochement de tête, ils s'élancèrent dans la foule à la recherche de quelques trucs intéressants, toute trace de colère disparue chez la mage blonde. Natsu s'arrêta devant un stand de barba-papa et quémanda un peu d'argent auprès de sa camarade, qui lui donna quelques jewels en ronchonnant de faire attention à ne pas tout dépenser d'un coup. Tout content, la salamandre héla joyeusement le vendeur, qui sourit devant son client. Lucy détourna les yeux et laissa ses pas la guider vers le reste de la fête. C'était quand même bizarre qu'une fête foraine s'installe comme ça, sans raison, en plein dans le parc. Elle se questionnait intérieurement lorsque qu'elle entendu quelqu'un l'appeler. Elle se retourna et vit Natsu avec deux énormes barba-papa dans les mains. Il la rejoignit en courant, Happy sur ses talons, portant lui aussi une barba-papa plus grande que lui.

- Tiens Luce, c'est pour toi !

- Euh ? Pour moi ?

- Impossible... Cet imbécile avait pensé à elle ? Réveille toi, ma petite Lucy, réveille toi...

- En fait, tu m'avais donné trop d'argent, alors j'en ai pris une autre ! Je voulais la manger, mais tu aurais eu l'air bête devant nous sans barba-papa, déclara le jeune homme le sourire aux lèvres.

- Ah, d'accord... C'EST DÉGUEULASSE DE TA PART DE PENSER COMME ÇA !

Impossible. Évidement... Comment pourrait-il penser à ce genre de choses. Il a beau être super gentil, il en reste toujours un idiot.

- Ah ! Natsu-san et Lucy-san !

- Yo Natsu-nii, Lucy-nee !

Les deux concernés tournèrent la tête et découvrirent Wendy et Roméo qui accouraient dans leur direction.

- Et moi alors ? On m'oublie ? pleurnicha le chaton.

- Salut Happy ! Firent les deux petits mages en chœur.

Le chaton se mit à décrire des cercles dans le ciel, tout content, son pelage se confondant avec le bleu du ciel.

- Vous êtes enfin revenu de mission ? Demanda Roméo. La guilde était vraiment trop calme à mon goût !

- Ouais, j'ai assuré comme une bête ! s'écria le chasseur de dragon en enflammant ses poings.

- T'AS TOUT DÉTRUIT LE VILLAGE ET ON A PAS RAMENÉ UN SOU ! hurla la constellationniste en frappant le crâne de son coéquipier.

Les deux enfants rirent devant la scène. En même temps, une mission avec Natsu sans dégâts étaient purement et simplement impossible.

- Comment je vais payer mon loyer, moi... La proprio va me tomber dessus... se lamenta la jolie blonde, les bras ballants de désespoir.

- On pourrait faire une mission ensemble, si tu veux, proposa Wendy, souriante et surtout compatissante.

- Merciiiii Wendyyyyyyyy ! s'écria Lucy en pleurant de joie avant de sauter au cou de la petite mage un peu gênée.

- Au fait, pourquoi il y a une fête foraine ? Y a pas de fête à cette époque-ci d'habitude ! S'interrogea Natsu. ( surprenant élan d'intelligence de la part de notre imbécile en flammes... )

- Oh ? Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Kana-nee a prédit que Guildartz reviendrait demain ! Répondit Roméo avec enthousiasme.

- YOOOOOOSH ! JE M'ENFLAMME !

Devinez qui c'était. Roméo et Wendy allèrent eux-aussi acheter une barba-papa et rejoignirent leurs aînés. Les cinq mages ( comptons Happy, le pauvre, si on l'oublie à chaque fois...) se mirent à marcher en direction de l'appartement de Lucy pour y déposer ses valises avant d'aller à la guilde. Les énormes friandises furent englouties à une vitesse hallucinante en dépit de leur grande taille. Sur le trajet, Lucy eu une illumination. Elle fit semblant d'avoir un caillou dans la chaussure et s'arrêta, laissant les autres la dépasser un peu. Ils remarquèrent que la mage aux clés ne les suivait plus et se retournèrent pour la voir essayer d'enlever sa botte. Elle demanda à Wendy de venir l'aider, et ordonna aux hommes de continuer jusqu'à son appartement. La petite mage des soins s'approcha mais lorsqu'elle allait aider Lucy à enlever sa botte, celle-ci la tira vers elle et lui demanda d'une voix sournoise :

- Que faisais-tu seule avec Roméo à cette fête foraine ?

Les joues de la concernée prirent instantanément une teinte carmin. Elle bégaya quelque chose d'incompréhensible, et la blonde éclata de rire.

- Heureusement que je ne suis pas Mira ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

- Mira-san ?! Tu ne va pas lui dire au moins ? Je ne m'en sortirais jamais vivante ! Fit la Dragon Slayer des cieux, en proie à la panique.

- Mais non ne t'inquiètes pas !

Elle posa une main compatissante sur son épaule et ferma les yeux.

- Je sais ce que ça fait d'être traquée par le démon Mirajane, et je ne le souhaite à personne ! Allons, en route ! Ils doivent être arrivés à mon appartement.

- Je te suis, Lucy-san.

Les deux jeunes filles se remirent en marche, tout en discutant de tout en de rien, mais surtout de la mission qu'elles pourraient faire. Elles arrivèrent bien vite à l'appartement de Lucy. Cette dernière ralentit l'allure et, méfiante, ouvrit la porte avec un prudence excessive. Intriguée Wendy demanda :

- Euh... Lucy-san ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Chuuuuuuuut...lui répondit son amie, l'index posé sur ses lèvres. S'ils ne sont pas arrivés, je veux voir par où Natsu passe pour rentrer dans ma chambre.

- Tu oublies peut-être de verrouiller une entrée.

- Non, je vérifie absolument tout.

Elles avancèrent sur la pointe des pieds, doucement, tout doucement... Pour entendre un gros BOUM suivit d'un énorme bruit de verre cassé provenant du salon.

- C'est mort, fit Lucy en baissant les bras, dépitée, avant d'entrer dans la pièce d'une démarche normale.

A côté d'elle, Wendy laissa échapper un petit rire entre ses mains avant de suivre la jeune fille. Lucy s'avança vers les garçons, les poings sur les hanches. Devant elle, un Natsu tout penaud assit par terre qui essayait tant bien que mal de cacher sa gêne, un Roméo tout aussi penaud qui faisait un petit sourire en coin, et un Happy dégustant une sucette trouvée on ne sais où -sûrement dans la réserve cachée de Plue. Le petit mage de feu et le chat bleu adressèrent une brève prière mentale au pauvre chasseur de dragon qui n'en menait pas large. Mielleuse, Lucy se penchant légèrement vers le Salamander, le visage impassible, les yeux plissés, et prononça distinctement chaque syllabe :

- Natsu, qu'est-ce que tu as cassé ?

- …

- Natsu ne savait plus où se mettre. Extrêmement gêné, il lança un coup d'œil désespéré à Happy, qui haussa les épaules avant de lui tourner le dos.

« TRAÎTRE ! » pensa le pauvre garçon qui palissait à vue d'œil.

- J'attends, fit Lucy, toujours aussi impassible.

- Ben... C'est-à-dire que...

Lucy fit un énorme sourire à son souffre-douleur avant d'ajouter d'un ton jovial :

- Tu peux me le dire, je vais pas te manger.

Quelque peu rassuré par le sourire de sa nakama, Natsu se releva et se dandina un peu sur place. Wendy se demanda brièvement comment Lucy faisait pour faire un sourire empoisonné qui n'avait rien à envier à deux certaines mages qu'elle jugeait légèrement folles. Natsu se dandina encore plus, une petite rougeur apparaissant sur son visage, avant de se lancer.

- Ah... Alors en fait...

- Oui ?

- J'ai... J'AI EXPLOSÉ TA BAIGNOIRE ! Hurla-t-il en s'inclinant.

On aurait pu jurer voir apparaître les veines de la jeune fille. Ses cheveux cachaient ses yeux, qui semblaient briller de fureur. Une aura noire s'éleva derrière elle. En laissant ballotter ses bras, elle demanda d'une voix machiavélique :

- Roméo... c'est vrai ?

- Euh... Ben... Oui... Désolé Lucy-nee...

Elle se tourna vers Natsu, qui, bizarrement, sentait sa mort arriver.

- Natsu Dragneel... TU VAS CREVER !

Bien vu, Natsu. Elle se jeta sur le pauvre mage et se mit à le frapper et le torturer, une aura démoniaque apparaissant derrière elle. « Effrayante ! » pensèrent les deux petits mages en même temps, une mimique terrifiée scotchée sur leur visage. Après dix bonnes minutes, Lucy, quelque peu calmée, stoppa sa torture, laissant un Natsu agonisant sur le parquet du salon.

- Bon. Je range mes affaires et on y va.

- Où ? Demanda le jeune mage.

- A la guilde, voyons ! Répondit Lucy, le sourire aux lèvres, un vrai, cette fois.

- Je vais t'aider, proposa la mage des soins.

- Merci, Wendy.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Grâce à l'aide de Wendy, les affaires de Lucy furent rangées en un temps record. La mage aux clés épousseta sa jupe et demanda à Roméo de porter "l'autre idiot" jusqu'à la guilde. Le jeune garçon acquiesça, attrapa Natsu comme s'il ne pesait pas plus lourd que Happy, et le jucha sur son épaule à la manière d'un sac à patates. Lucy fut impressionnée des progrès du jeune garçon en sept ans, qu'ils avaient quitté alors qu'il était encore tout petit et incapable de se défendre seul. Ils se mirent bien vite en route sous les faibles protestations de Natsu.

La petite bande arriva devant les portes de la guilde après un quart d'heure de marche. Fidèle à ses bonnes habitudes, Natsu, remit de sa visite en enfer, défonça la porte en hurlant :

- SALUT BANDE DE NAZES !

- Coucou tout le monde ! S'écria Lucy en saluant ses amis de la main.

Happy s'envola en direction de Charuru pour lui offrir son poisson quotidien. Trois têtes se tournèrent immédiatement vers eux. Ce fut la belle barmaid et sa petite sœur qui les salua en premier, un verre à la main :

- Bonjour les gars ! Alors, cette mission ?

Elle venait sans le savoir d'aborder un des sujets sensibles de la journée. Une aura néfaste envahit la jolie blonde qui grommela :

- Natsu... Tout détruit... pas d'argent... pas d'argent... pas d'argent...

- Ahahahahaa... Désolée Lucy... s'excusa la barmaid en continuant d'essuyer son verre, la mine compatissante.

- Ma pauvre Lucy... sourit Lisanna, d'un air désolé. Natsu, tu devrais avoir honte de toujours tout faire pour que Lucy ne puisse rien payer ! Gronda-t-elle en tirant l'oreille gauche de son ami.

- Natsu, tonitrua une voix féminine, la prochaine fois que tu empêches Lucy de faire ses missions correctement, tu devras me payer des fraisiers pendant tout un mois et devenir mon esclave. Et crois-moi... Je ne te ferais pas chômer.

Une deuxième aura maléfique apparu contre le jeune homme qui pensait déjà à la torture qu'on allait lui infliger, à lui, le pauvre mage débile et ( presque ) sans défense.

- Erza, ton fraisier ne va pas se manger tout seul, tu sais, fit une petite mage toute mignonne aux cheveux bleu cyan.

- Hum...C'est vrai tu as raison... Merci Levy de m'avoir rappelée à mes occupations ! Minauda Titania, une petite rougeur naissant sur ses joues.

Et elle se remit à la dégustation de ce met divin qu'est le fraisier, faisait disparaître par la même occasion son aura. Levy fit un clin d'œil amical au jeune homme qui le lui rendit par un sourire. Il put enfin souffler un peu. Ça commençait à devenir oppressant... Ce fut le mage aux cheveux corbeau qui prit la parole, un sourire moqueur et faussement supérieur accroché sur les lèvres.

- Peuh ! Ça m'étonne pas de lui ! Un abruti pareil, ça peut faire que des dégâts.

- Il me cherche, le vieux frigo ?!

- Vient te battre, flammèche de fête foraine !

- Je m'enflamme !

Ou les retrouvailles avec Grey Fullbuster. Meilleurs amis, rivaux, puching balls. Au moins, l'ambiance était revenue, puisque toute la guilde désormais s'était jointe à la bagarre. Grey, fidèle à son habitude, était déjà en caleçon, ce qui ne dérangeait absolument pas son adversaire. Même Kana avait délaissé son tonneau pour se battre avec Macao et Wakaba. On entendait ici et là des « Ça, c'est un homme ! » ou des « Un homme se bagarre ! » poussés par une armoire à glace nommée Elfman. Et dans un coin sombre, derrière un pilier, on pouvait sentir l'aura très... spéciale... d'une mage au cheveux bleus fantasmant sur un Grey-sama à moitié à poil. Les filles accoudées au bar regardaient la bagarre avec une certaine lassitude, en prenant les délicieuses boissons que Mirajane leur avait apporté.

- Je suis la seule à trouver qu'il n'y a pas grand chose de nouveau dans la guilde en ce moment ? Questionna la barmaid.

- Tu oublies un peu vite que Guildartz rentre demain ! Lui répondit sa sœur en jouant distraitement avec la paille de son verre.

- Oh non... Ça veut dire fiesta, bagarre, bagarre, et encore bagarre... Avec un peu de chance la guilde ne sera détruite qu'à moitié... On ne s'entendra même plus parler ! Grogna la mage aux clés en s'affalant sur le bar comme à son habitude.

- Je parlais des histoires d'amour, moi... renifla la démone.

- On est pas toutes comme toi, Mira ! Firent ses amies, une goutte apparaissant à l'arrière de leur crâne.

Kana rejoignit la bande de filles, en saisissant le tonneau de saké que lui tendait Mirajane.

- Au fait, en parlant de l'autre vieux machin qui me sert de père, il y a un bémol sur la prédiction que j'ai faite.

- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda la reine des fées, en déposant délicatement sa petite cuillère sur l'assiette de son fraisier quasiment fini. Soit plus précise.

- J'ai lu dans les cartes qu'il arriverait demain, mais j'avais vu un truc pas net dedans. J'ai refait une prédiction tout à l'heure avant que Natsu et Lucy arrivent et j'ai vu qu'il n'allait pas rentrer seul. Quelqu'un l'accompagnait.

- Tu as réussi à voir qui c'est ? Questionna Levy.

- Non. Mais je sens une aura magique très développée sur cette personne. Probablement un mage de passage qu'il aura ramassé sur la route, ce crétin.

- Juvia trouve que Kana-san n'est pas très gentille envers son père.

- Hiiiiiiiiii ! Sursauta Lucy. Depuis quand es-tu là Juvia ? Tu m'as fait une de ces frousses !

- On ne remarque même plus Juvia ?! Si les amies de Juvia ne remarquent plus Juvia, alors Grey-sama ne la remarquera jamais ! Que devrait faire Juuuuuuviiiiiiaaaaaa?! geignit la mage d'eau en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

- JUVIA, ARRÊTE DE PLEURER TU VAS INONDER LA GUILDE ! hurlèrent les mages bagarreurs qui commençaient à paniquer.

- Rien du tout Juvia-san, tu ne devrais rien faire, je t'avais entendue arriver, moi, la rassura Wendy avec un sourire.

- Merci Wendy-chan, tu remontes le moral de Juvia ! Fit la mage aux cheveux bleus en séchant ses larmes, pour le plus grand bonheur de ses amis qui purent continuer à se battre sans problèmes.

- Mira, un autre fraisier, s'il-te-plaît.

- Voilà pour toi Erza.

Une journée très très banale. Lucy, ayant finit son verre, se leva et fit savoir à ses amies qu'elle rentrait chez elle. Après les avoir saluées, elle franchit les portes de la guilde et partit en direction de son appartement. Arrivée à côté du canal, elle invoqua son cher Plue et bondit sur le muret de pierre, comme à son habitude. Tout en marchant, suivie du chiot blanc qui peinait un peu à suivre à cause de ses petites pattes, elle repensa à ce que Cana avait dit lorsqu'elle étaient au bar. « Il n'allait pas rentrer seul. Quelqu'un l'accompagnait. ». Étrangement, elle avait l'impression que ses journées n'allaient plus être aussi banales que ça...

- Attention à vous Mam'zelle Lucy !

- C'est dangereux de marcher sur le muret !

- Je sais, mais je vais bien, tout va bien...

...Ou pas. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un pressentiment. Soudain, elle s'arrêta net et frappa son front de sa main droite.

- Zut, le poisson pour Happy ! Vite vite vite, le poissonnier !

Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que son pressentiment allait s'avérer plus exact que ce qu'elle pensait...

* * *

**Voili voilou pour le chap' 2. Je suis assez fière du résultat je dois dire. Et torturer Na-chan fait partie de mes passe-temps favoris 8D~ Je sais pas si Lucy est OOC, d'habitude elle est pas aussi violente. Mais faut bien qu'elle se reprenne en main la p'tite blonde, oh !**

**Sinon, des avis ? :3**

**#Happy Wild One, pour vous servir.**


End file.
